


Take Me To Church

by mattheway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз - полнейший неудачник, которому только недавно стукнуло 21, - совершеннолетие, как никак. Он - сын шерифа, который всю жизнь суется не туда, куда надо.</p><p>Благодарность Дакоте, по заявке для которой был написан сей фик.<br/>Уважение тем людям, которые понимают, что счастье есть не только в вине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

У Cтайлза разбит рот и саднит подбородок. Кажется, он упал раз, два, несколько, перед тем, как зайти. От него несет страхом и неприкрытой неприязнью; даже издалека видно, как парень забит и потерян. Как зверь в лучах фар, готовый защищать себя до последнего. Как сын шерифа, который всю жизнь суется не туда, куда надо.  
У Дерека на руках – черные перчатки. В глазах плескается горечь и печаль, и он совершенно не скрывает это, убирая очки в карман куртки. Конечно, мужчина несказанно рад, что приехал, хоть и потратил на путь немало времени и сил. Что в самолете поранился жестяной крышечкой от напитка, а пока искал нужный дом, пытался вспомнить, чем обычно заканчиваются все фильмы ужасов. Хейл смотрит открыто, не стесняясь, и протягивает вперед руку, как будто зовет к себе.  
Стайлз не против такого предложения.

_Аминь._

Сидя за столом, парень не сдерживает смешок в середине поминальной речи, которую зачитывает очередной родственник по троюродной линии. На похороны шерифа собралась большая часть городка, и все считают своим долгом почесть память погибшему. На столах букеты из темных роз, а в бокалах плескается кровавое вино. Все рассажены, как апостолы по обе стороны от Христа, и Стайлз чувствует себя абсолютно неловко, сидя посередине стола.  
Родственник, или кем-он-там-является, запинается, и Стайлз вновь хихикает. Дерек видит, что парень перебрал, и стальная выдержка, которую он показывал на протяжении всей церемонии, дала трещину. Хейл находит его руку под столом и сжимает в своей, чувствуя, как трясет потную ладонь парня. Стайлзу двадцать четыре и ему плевать на всеобщее неодобрение. Стараясь отвлечься, он хватает рядом стоящий стакан и взвивается вверх, мгновенно вырывая руку из чужого захвата.  
\- Чудесные слова!  
Кажется, каждое его слово повисло в тишине белого зала. Напряжение чувствуется в воздухе, как грозовой запал посреди летнего поля. Мигает лампа под потолком, а мужчина, чей тост был только что прерван, смущенно пожимает плечами и поднимает бокал в знак одобрения.  
\- За Джона Стилински.  
Дерек периферийно отмечает, как дергается кадык Стайлза, когда он пьет, захлебываясь, стараясь залить в себя побольше. Он не хочет быть тем парнем на побегушках, которому придется потом развозить всех по домам и разнимать пьяных. Но Стайлз теперь только на его совести, и даже расстроенная и убитая горем Мелисса Маккол не сможет дать ему большей любви и защиты, чем Дерек. Поэтому мужчина тянет его за рукав на себя и усаживает обратно за стол, тихо вздыхая, как будто все так и должно быть.  
Ему потребуется много терпения, чтобы игнорировать осуждение со всех сторон. Но он готов пожертвовать собой ради Стайлза.

_Аминь._

Очередное воскресенье – и Стайлз быстрым шагом проходит к алтарю. Ставит свечу, поджигает и, пронзив взглядом иконостас, разворачивается, уходя прочь из храма. Люди за спиной переглядываются и шепчутся, а одна чересчур активная старушка, не прекращая креститься, припадочно трясется взад-вперед и тычет скрещенными пальцами в его сторону.  
Дерек одет во все черное и старается не обращать внимание на людей вокруг. Это уже как обряд, традиция, и со временем ко всему привыкаешь. Он спокойно выходит следом за Стайлзом и идет до калитки церкви, отмечая, что по дороге домой нужно будет заехать за цветами и в магазин.  
Они рождены больными, но что, черт возьми, с этим можно поделать.

***

Каждый раз, когда захлопывается дверь, Стайлз разворачивает его к себе лицом и волочет в спальню. Толкает перед собой, извивается всем телом и зло целует, показывая, как ему все осточертело. Парень вырывается и, извернувшись, заставляет сесть Дерека на заправленную постель, чтобы спустя миг скинуть с себя злосчастную мешающуюся рубашку и поцеловать мужчину.  
Стайлз целуется горько, со злобой, и Дерек может поклясться, что в этом поцелуе он чувствует частицу презрения. Парень набрасывается на его рот, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и буквально вылизывает всего: обводит языком по краю десен, засасывает язык и злобно кусает за кончик. Парня как будто трясет в лихорадке, и, выдирая заправленную в брюки рубашку Хейла, он презрительно шипит:  
\- Ну, и где же твой спаситель, а?  
Дерек шикает, когда Стайлз прикусывает его сосок, и благословенно мычит с закрытым ртом, когда его прощают и медленно, тщательно вылизывают взбудораженный сосок по орелу, чтобы через миг накрыть его свои ртом. Дерек уверен, что этот раз – последний, когда он позволит так обращаться с собой, но парень делает все по-своему. Сильным толчком он опрокидывает мужчину на спину и, нависая сверху, снова целует: влажно, глубоко, заставляя выкинуть все лишние мысли из головы.  
В спальне темно, и никто из них не догадался включить хотя бы верхний свет, поэтому Хейл не замечает, как остается без штанов вместе с нижним бельем, и только успевает рвано выдохнуть, когда Стайлз резким движением опускается на него, вбивая в себя член полностью. Он поворачивает голову вбок и выдыхает через сжатые зубы, когда Стайлз начинает двигаться и, оперевшись руками на грудь мужчины, ядовито шепчет:  
\- Ты можешь молиться только в спальне.  
И двигает бедрами так, что вскрикивает, сопровождая довольный стон Дерека.  
Хейл думает, что больше никогда не позволит так собой управлять. Постоянно клянется себе в том, что не позволит так обращаться с собой наедине с ним. И каждый раз нарушает свое обещание.

_Аминь._

Дерек ждет исцеления. Он сжимает крест на груди, - золотой, на тоненькой черной нитке из кожи, - и прикрывает глаза, ожидая, что его окропят святой водой, и затем храм разверзнется, как шоколадная конфета без обертки, а небеса прольют на него божественный свет. Кажется, он даже молится, когда на его голову опускается рука и, съезжая на затылок, сжимает отросшие волосы.  
\- Ты рожден больным, но мне это нравится.  
И после его целуют в лоб. Как предателя, как труп в гробу, как ребенка перед смертью. Дерек закрывает глаза и выдыхает через нос. Какое бы не было исцеление – кажется, оно произошло и без Вас, святой отец.

_Аминь._

Дерек никогда не верил. Не молился богам, когда внезапно умерла его первая любовь. Не нюхал ладан и не плескал святую воду по остаткам дома, когда сгорела вся его семья. Не читал молебны за всех тех, кто был в его жизни и ушел.  
Хейл мог назвать себя больше язычником, приносящий жертву на алтарь, оплетенный аконитом и молящийся богу солнца, чем искренне верующим. Пытаясь исправить свою судьбу, мужчина однажды в порыве чувств купил крест и таскал его везде на себе, чем люто раздражал Стайлза. Кажется, он даже выучил пару молитв и знал несколько заветных словосочетаний типа «Господь всемогущий» и «Аминь», только это ни черта не помогало ему.  
Единственная вера, которая оставалась в нем, всегда присутствовала рядом. Тот посланец бога на земле постоянно находился рядом с ним и даже уже не раздражал тем, что ставил ноги на полку для коленопреклонений и засыпал на самых важных молитвах. Все те жертвы, которые требовались для него, были уже принесены.  
Кажется, в тот вечер Дерек, хаха, Хейл, вышел из себя настолько, что _от гнева? боли? отчаяния?_ по точеной скуле скатилась слеза. Дерек правда не мог себя оправдать, когда сорванным голосом он пытался остановить Стайлза, а мальчишка, назло ему, прижимался как можно ближе и слизывал соленую горечь с его кожи. Кто знал, что первое признание окажется самым действенным.  
Второй жертвой стало кольцо. Поначалу Стайлз покрывался пятнами и отмахивался, что зачем ему это и он не девка, чтобы носить на себе это, показывая принадлежность кому-то. Но спустя пару дней или неделю Дерек с нежным благоволением смотрел, как на безымянном пальце парня блестит подаренное кольцо, и тот совсем не стесняется его носить. Кажется, он был даже горд этим, раз хвастался им и показывал близкому другу, как девчонка: вытянув ладонь и растопырив пальцы, поворачивая руку из стороны в сторону. Дерек был более, чем доволен результатом.  
Третьим и последним шагом был ужин в ресторане. Стайлз долго и щепетильно выбирал, что заказать, когда его тонкий палец внезапно остановился на строке меню, в котором указывалось: говяжий стейк. В тот вечер он уминал его без зазрения совести: слабо прожаренный, с остатками крови по корме, кусок отбивной был разделан и употреблен в пищу. Парень довольно улыбался и, отправляя в рот последний кусок, салютировал Дереку через весь стол бокалом с красным вином. Мужчина лишь улыбался уголками губ и отводил взгляд, молча радуясь тому, что жертва была отдана не зря.

_Аминь._

Стайлз незаметно сжимает его руку, когда святой отец дает знак, и гроб, скрипя, начинает опускаться под землю. Он снимает свою белоснежную перчатку и наклоняется, чтобы захватить в руку кусок дерна и кинуть поверх досок из темного дерева.  
Дерек повторяет каждое его движение, исключая лишь то, что его руки облачены в кожу черного цвета. Он с почтением и грустью кидает поверх свой кусок земли и, выпрямившись, приобнимает Стайлза за плечи, чтобы затем увести вон. Получив допуск в чужую жизнь, он просто не может пройти мимо и бросить мальчишку на произвол судьбы.

_Аминь._

\- Потанцуй со мной.  
Стайлз отворачивается от алтаря и серьёзно смотрит. В его взгляде читается решимость, а губы сжаты в плотную линию, показывая, что он не станет отступать.  
Дерек лениво оборачивается вокруг себя и не видя ни души вокруг, тихо встает со своего места. Солнце проходит через витражи, ложась цветными обрывками на пол и создавая иллюзию божественного света. В церкви нет никого – пятница, девять утра, и мало, кто захочет присягнуть господу богу в рабочий день. Дерек откладывает книгу в темной обложке на скамью и выходит в проход, чтобы в паре шагов до цели остановиться. Он жмурится и смотрит открыто, задавая вопрос: какого черта?  
Стайлз улыбается и делает шаг вперед. Он твердо уверен в своем решении и не собирается отступать. Парень сам, первым, берет Дерека за руку и, положив одну себе на талию, а другую сжав в своей ладони, вопросительно кивает. Хейл лишь тихо вдыхает, и делает шаг назад, ведя парня на себя.  
Они медленно кружатся по ковру, ведущему ровной дорогой к алтарю. Дева Мария, Иосиф, Иисус смотрят на них с фресок, и Дерек спиной чувствует, как они вовсе не прочь всадить в него праведные колья и загнать плетями в ад. Он ведет Стайлза в танце за собой, чуть слышно просчитывая ритм, и мальчишка отзывается на каждое его движение. У него прикрыты глаза, а рот что-то беззвучно отсчитывает: Дерек боится спросить, что это может быть.  
Кажется, что Стайлз перечисляет все свои грехи, успевая перебрать их тысячу раз за минуту, поэтому Дереку приходится резко остановиться и, притянув парня к себе, закрыть его рот поцелуем. Не акцентируясь, он чувствует, насколько сильно сжались руки мальчишки на его куртке; как будто бы не замечая, мужчина отмечает, что их поцелуй разбавился соленой горечью.  
Жертва была принесена. И Дерек был абсолютно не прочь оказаться ею. 


End file.
